Question: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{3a - 5}{3a - 4} = 6$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3a - 4$ $ 3a - 5 = 6(3a - 4) $ $3a - 5 = 18a - 24$ $-5 = 15a - 24$ $19 = 15a$ $15a = 19$ $a = \dfrac{19}{15}$